Tri-Color Federation
=Official Tri-Color Federation Charter= Preamble The Tri-Color Federation was setup to allow for equal opportunity for each of the three states(colors). It was in this alliance's best interest to start an alliance with 3 colors to allow for 3 times the growth. The common goal of this alliance is to allow for each state to grow in unison and strength. Article One: Admission into the Tri-Color Federation Section One: Application The Following are mandatory for admittance into the Federation; Nation Ruler: Nation Name: Cyber Nations forum name: Team color: (Brown, Aqua or Pink is mandatory) All alliance members can not belong to any other alliance, and must agree to abide by all the rules put forth in this charter. Any nation at war with another nation will not be accepted until the war is complete. After being accepted, the nation must change its alliance affiliation to Tri-Color Federation. Section Two: Rules and Regulations: Treat Others in the Cyberverse with Respect All Aggressive attacks must be endorsed by the Minister of Defense or the Senate. The Tri-Color Federation will not engage in any Aggressive attack without proper approval by the government. Attacking without proper approval may be cause for expulsion from the alliance. All occurrences of such will be taken on a case by case basis to be decided by the Senate. If you are attacked, you are cleared for One counter attack but any other members wishing to help need clearance to fight. But Aid is always welcome for assistance. Espionage is also considered an act of war and will be treated as it was were. Article Two: Structure of the States Section One- General assembly All members of Tri-Color Federation are part of the general assembly. The full alliance General Assembly is responsible for voting for The President, Vice President every two months and Minister of Foreign Affairs, Minister of Defense, Minister of Internal Affairs every month. Each state has their own General Assembly where they vote for people only involved for their state. These people are Governor, General, and the state senators all elected every month. A member can not run for their state government if they have not been a member of that state for a duration of 1(one) week. For trading, military, and recruiting purposes, the general assembly is divided into three sections, or states, centered around three different colors, pink, aqua, and brown. Section Two- Minister of Defense There is one Minister of Defense. The General Assemblies will vote on the Minister of Defense every month. The Minister of Defense’s job is to make sure keep the full alliance in mind and not specific states in matters of war. He will over-look all Generals, and make sure everything is going well. The Minister of Defense is a member of the senate. The Minister of Defense’s job is to make sure that the alliance is safe from all attackers. If the members of multiple states are under attack (as in the case of an alliance war), then it is the responsibility of the senate and him to decide what to do. He will over-look all Generals, and make sure everything is going well. The Minister of Defense along with the general will choose leaders for each brigade. He is a member of the senate Section Three- General The General is involved if the member of only one state is under attack and will be able to give clearance for retaliation for such instances. He will help pick Brigade leaders and look over all Brigades in that state. Section Four- Minister of Internal Affairs The Minister of Internal Affairs is in charge of keeping track of the alliances growth and recruiting. He also will create leaders of recruitment for each state and other internal programs. The Minister of Internal Affairs is a member of the senate. Section Five- Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of all diplomats, embassy’s and other aspects of foreign affairs. The Mister of Foreign Affairs is a member of the senate. Section Six- Vice President The Vice Presidents duties are to fill in for the President when he is not there, or to take over for the president if at anytime the president resigns or is impeached. He is the leader of the senate. Section Seven- President The President is the supreme ruler and figurehead of the alliance. The President has the authority to unilaterally declare war if half the senate does not respond in 24 hours. The President has veto power (see article three, section two). Section Eight- Senate The Senate is made up of the Governors of each state, The Vice President, The Minister of Internal Affairs, The Minister of Foreign Affairs and The Minister of Defense. For every 100 nations in its membership each state will have one senator (states with under 100 members will still have their Governor). This will keep the senate on a 100:1 ratio per state. The senate votes on pacts, bills, and impeachment. To accept any bill it needs to be approved by a majority vote. If anything is passed the general assembly may see who voted for what. Article Three- Veto’s Section One- General Assembly The General Assembly can veto any NAP’s MDP’s or MAP’s or MADP’s after they have been publicly ratified for one week. The General Assembly will need a 51% vote for it to go back to the senate. The senate then votes again and if it is approved over 50% it goes back to The General Assembly and they need a 76% vote to overturn it. Section Two- President The president can Veto any bill coming for the senate but then the senate can pass it with a ¾ vote. Article Four- Expulsion Section One Any member of The General Assembly can call for a vote to expel a member. Then the General Assembly will vote to see if that member stays or goes. To expel a member you need a ¾ vote. The President has emergency expulsion powers if he feels the alliance's security is at riskbut if any member of The General Assembly disapproves it goes to The General Assembly and is needed a ¾ vote again to get that member back. If any member is caught spying, the alliance will have the right to ban the member right away. Unless there is a trial called by the Senate. Section Two If the Senate thinks that the president is not doing what is right for the alliance he may be impeached by a 2/3 vote. Article Five- Amendments Section One All amendments will be posted in The General Assembly. There will be a thread opened for 24 hours of discussion and debate, then there will be a 48 hour vote. You will need a ¾ vote for it to be passed. Signed: President of The Tri-Color Federation: Thewsamity Vice President of The Tri-Color Federation: Jkush Minister of Internal Affairs: Jermtheworm Minister of Foreign Affairs: Agent Cooper Aqua Governor and Minister of Finance: Emperor Brendan II Brown Governor:Torism Pink Governor:Sir Tim =Fun TCF Terms= War Terms Tri-oly War. Tri-oly is the jihad for TCF. The holy war! Tri-oly War was made by Marajah the ruler of Indian Union. This term can only be given by the Marajah. The Marajah can use this term when a nation is a great risk to the health of the alliance. Durka that! =Disbandment= The Tri-Color Federation disbanded on June 16, 2007. Category:Alliances Category:Tri-Color Federation Category:GUARD